Standing Appointment
by Jaych
Summary: Emma remembers how she first met Rachel and came to have their standing, daily appointment. Emma/Rachel Femslash. Oneshot.


Jaych

Standing Appointment

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Femslash. T for well, the situation, but not as far as I usually go. Rachel/Emma. See Profile for author's notes.

Emma Pillsbury remembered the first time she set eyes on the self proclaimed starlet. She was tan with gorgeous, long, thick hair and a thousand watt smile. Surely, Rachel Berry was destined to become the queen of William McKinley High? Much to her shock, and what the redhead chalked up to a lack of familiarity with the small town, the same self proclaimed starlet came to her office, hours later, dripping some sort of blue slush.

Emma tried not cringe as the distraught girl flopped down, slinging a scented, sticky mess in many directions. Instead of giving in to her immediate desire to clean, the counselor took a deep breath and tactfully shut the blinds. The poor thing needed privacy and was balling her eyes as the petite older woman fluttered about the room, attempting to neaten, make comfortable, and arrange her thoughts at the same time.

It was her first crisis as counselor and Emma felt it important that she give it her all. She pulled her requisite box of tissues to the front of the desk and came before Rachel. The red head was nervous, and found her tongue refused to move from her dry mouth as the slushy soaked the starlets' form fitted white button down. She had an aversion to grime, dirt, of any kind but she gave into her body's urge to act as her verbal abilities had gone missing.

Before noticing, the red head had pulled Rachel's face up by the chin, trying to gauge what emotion was behind the tears. She was hoping the girl would read her own nervousness at her neuroses and social anxiety. Instead, watery brown eyes shone up at her like the sun and Emma received one of the brunette's perfect smiles, before she was held tightly in the other girl's arm. Her body locked up as she felt the cold, icy remnants absorb into her own clothing. Her heart thudded in her chest as she compared the cool discomfort with the warmth radiating from Rachel's strong, lithe body. Then Emma felt her cheeks flame at the realization she was enjoying the hug.

Emma coughed a little and pulled back, signaling for Rachel to do the same and the girl did, a look of confusion on her face. She would never again in the counselor's mind be speechless but to this day Emma remembered the sight of the girl's mouth opening and closing, as no words for being slushied on her first day and then clinging to a stranger came to mind. The counselor smiled back at the brunette and once again using her hands on the girl, she brought up Rachel's face and began methodically wiping her down.

Rachel looked down, hands restless in her lap and Emma thought the younger girl might have sat on them had she been alone. Then Rachel noticed the absence of warmth from her face and looked up, hands no longer fidgeting. The brunette would smell of tropics and corn syrup from a mile away but she was no longer sticky or intolerable.

Emma had never known if it was hormones, emotions, or just the stress of a new school that had made her drop her guard, but when the brunette's fingers nested themselves in the hem of her skirt, the red head had let it go. She had continued to let go when with a pout and a tug, Rachel had brought the red head down to her own level. She even let it go when the younger girl pressed sweet, blue lips against her own, running a tongue over Emma's perfectly applied lipstick.

The counselor smiled her now standard, plaster smile as her girlfriend disturbed her daydreams and closed the door to her office. The red head let that drop into a more open, sexy grin when she realized that her Rachel had walked in wearing the most delicious little pleated skirt. She had been letting things go for over a year now and as she walked to the blinds, twisting them closed before surprisingly strong arms grabbed her, she realized she would continue to let them go. It had been the most wonderful year of her life and best part was she had her amazing girl every day for a standing appointment.


End file.
